TiPo Shorts
by Mateko
Summary: Stupid ideas that come out inside my mind when i'm thinking about Po and Tigress together :3 No chronological order. They can be friends, they can be lovers, these are literally random things\thoughts. Have fun. Outdated stories. Don't read them.
1. Po makes a gift

Just a normal day at the jade palace. Po was over-thinking close to the peach-tree…Viper was passing by and notices him laying there. She comes close  
"Po? What are doing here? I mean…you aren't eating anything and you came here only for that" She giggles  
"No-Nothing!" He mumbles "I was…just…"  
Viper reassures him "tell me everything…we're friends right?"  
"Yeah…" He tries to talk, but words doesn't come out, he's pushing himself so hard that he's face turns red.  
"Go on…spit it out."  
"Iwanttomakesomethingfortigressbecauseiwanttotellherthatiloveher!" He mumbles so fast that Viper needs some moments to understand everything properly  
"That's so sweet! I knew that there was something between you two. Did you already tell her?"  
"Uh?! Are you crazy?!" He replies scared "I can't possibly do that!"  
Viper doesn't follow him "But you were planning to do it!"  
Po doesn't know what to answer "maybe i changed my mind…? haha…" awkward laugh  
"Nonono you have to do it." She insists "Trust me!"  
The Panda is panicking "What if i'm going to look like an idiot to her? I don't want to destroy everything…"  
She calms him down with her kind voice "That's not gonna happen and you know it. Now, let me think. Tigress isn't a romantic or emotional girl we know that, whatever you choose, it will be fine. What's the best thing you can do?"  
he mumbles insecure "Food? Fighting?"  
"And i saw that coming" she laughs "why did i even ask?" She gives him an advice "what about a cake?"  
"What if she doesn't like it?" Po throws at her useless problem.  
Viper explains why it doesn't matter "that's not the point. The cake is a tool for breaking the ice." She tries to be clearer "i mean getting closer enough to her and telling what you really feel."  
"Can i eat the cake after?" He asks  
She smiles back at him "You'll probably do that anyway"  
Po seems determined "Okay! Let's do this!"  
The Panda rushes towards the kitchen leaving Viper behind. She searches for Tigress and tells to go to the peach-tree in a few hours, she doesn't understand why, but she goes there anyway.

The time's running out, Tigress is waiting there, but Po doesn't show up yet. Viper runs to him, checking the situation.  
"Po where are you!" She shouts to him  
"I'm here! Come to see this!" He asks her to judge his cake.  
Viper is wordless, that was really good-looking "It's perfect Po!"  
"It looks so appetizing" The Panda tries to handle his hunger "NO! THIS IS FOR TIGRESS!" he scolds himself "I'LL EAT IT LATER!"  
She tells him that Tigress is waiting "Po! Tigress is waiting for you!"  
"Okay I'm going let me just…" He cuts up a slice, puts it on a plate and walks to Tigress.  
"What are you doing? You can't go to her like that!"  
Po was walking with his head turned to the opposite side "This is the only way! I can't look at it or i will eat it!"  
"But you're going to…" She was saying trip, but Po was already on the floor and the cake smashed into his face.  
"Well…i still have the entire cake…" He licks his face "Oh my god…THIS CAKE IS SO GOOD."  
Viper realizes that he was going to lose control and saves the last slice of the cake, Po ate it all.  
"NO…WHAT HAVE I DONE!" He cries out guilty for his actions.  
"Po! This is your last chance. I saved the last one, don't mess up again!" She gives to him the cake's piece.

Tigress was laying against the tree, watching the view. That place reminds her good and bad memories.  
"Where is he…" sighs Tigress thinking, Po was late.  
The Panda finally approaches towards her. He tries to come there silently for a better surprise, but his loudly footsteps were unmistakable, she recognizes immediately that Po was coming.  
"What were you doing?" She turns to him asking for an explanation then she sees the cake and widens her eyes, she doesn't understand what he wants to do.  
Po widens his eyes too, he doesn't expect that her notices him, they stare at each other in an embarrassing moment for some seconds.  
He was shaking, all of sudden…he wasn't ready anymore for that moment. "Tigress I…"  
She sees that him seems bothered by something and tries to light things up "It's to see some food still on the plate, mostly if that plate is yours" She grins  
Po does a deep breath, lends the cake to her and says "This is for you!" He says it twice scared that he wasn't clear enough "I made it for you!" He was sweating so bad.  
Tigress is flattered "For me?" She picks up the plate from his shaking hands "Is it a special day today?" She tries to understand the reason why he gives her that cake "I didn't know please forgive me." She adds.  
"Did you cook this?" She asks picking up a little piece of it "It's pretty good." She compliments him.  
He turns red on his face and does a weird laugh "Thank you, i did it for you…"  
"Here, eat it." She lends the entire slice to him.  
Po widens his eyes scared, she didn't like it? "I thought you like it, why did you…"  
She simply explains "You know that i don't eat that much, the cake is amazing and i know you want to eat it too" Tigress smiles at him giving back the cake.  
Po smelling that yummy slice snaps out of his problems, grabs the cake and eats it with joy.  
"Thank you Tigress!" He shouts happy "That's why i love you so much!" He confesses to her without noticing, he was focused on the cake.  
She widens her eyes, she doesn't expect that and she literally froze in place.  
Po finishes the cake, looks at her and realizes what he did. "I mean…" he mumbles "Yes! It's true" he finally makes up his mind "I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He shouts closing his eyes.  
Tigress doesn't know what to say, she wasn't prepared for a situation like that, still stuck.  
"I understand if you don't like me back." Po turns away his face, he doesn't want to see her expression.  
She is happy to hear that, but saying something right now? He will think that he's just trying to cheer him up. She comes closer to him, grabs his face turning it again towards her and kisses him on his forehead.  
"Thank you Po."  
"You, what, why, did you, what just happened" He's is still processing what happened and mutters things without sense.  
"Now i know why this is special day." She stands up, leaves him there and goes back inside the palace.  
Po falls on the ground, staring into the sky "That was awesome…" says with a dreamily voice.


	2. Tigress and Po get lost

Monkey, Crane and Mantis gather outside the palace. The little bug was writing something on a scroll, the other two were watching him.  
"Mantis you forget to add that i can fly!" Crane shouts to him.  
Monkey makes fun of him "Isn't that too obvious?" then he adds sarcastically "You're a bird…"  
Mantis agrees with Crane "Nono he's right! I have to write every single thing."

Po sees them from afar and he was curious to know what they were doing and comes closer  
"Hi guys!" He says trying to get closer to Mantis "What is he writing?"  
"Mantis is listing the things we can do and things we can't" Monkey explains.  
Crane adds "I think it's a good idea! We can learn from out mistakes!"  
"Okay but silence! I'm trying to think here!" Mantis scolds them.  
Po gets excited "Did you write something about me? Can i see?"  
"I wrote something but you have to wait until it's done!" The bug does some steps to get distance from him.  
"Oh c'mon! Just a little peek inside!" He begs him  
Monkey knows what he writes inside of it "You should show him Mantis"  
Crane agrees with him "Yeah why not?"  
The simian takes advantage of that to have some fun "Maybe Mantis doesn't want to say the truth to him"  
"That's not what i meant with that!" He shouts to Monkey. "Fine. Have a look inside." He lends the scroll to Po.  
"Whatever i will read inside of it i swear i won't be upset!" The Panda says reading it.  
Crane understands what game is playing Monkey and helps Mantis "If you think something isn't true don't blame Mantis. We all agreed on this…"  
"Guys I'm not upset!" Po shouts to them "Just…what does it mean i haven't any sense of orientation?"  
Mantis rolls his eyes "This is what i wanted to avoid" he thinks. Mantis and Crane start to whistling and turn their faces on the opposite side.  
"Guys…" Po insists.  
"How can i put this…" Mantis gives up and says the truth "It's bad like your stealth mode."  
The other two remember how funny and bad he was back then to Gongomen city and cover their faces hiding a laugh.  
"Okay, okay. There's a way to show you that i have it?" Po asks to him.  
"What? How? You know this place…" He replies.  
Monkey has an idea "What about behind the palace?"  
"I'm sorry?" Mantis doesn't understand what he has in mind "The palace is in the middle of the mountains, behind of it there's nothing!"  
"Wrong! On the bottom of it there's a giant forest! The perfect place for a challenge!" He explains.  
"Bad idea…" Crane interrupts him  
Po seems interested "Let him finish! I want to do it!"  
"You want to send him there, losing the way back home on purpose and expecting from me that I'll allow this?" Mantis seems upset only hearing that awful idea.  
"He won't go alone!" Monkey explains.  
Crane offers himself for that job "I can go with him, no problem."  
"No! The last time you helped him, You ruined such an awesome prank! I'll go with him!" Monkey states.  
"Never, you'll torture him even more" Both Mantis and Crane denies his request.  
Po has in mind the perfect partner for this challenge, he runs inside the palace, grabs Tigress, brings her outside and tells her what they want to do.  
"This is the dumbest idea you ever made so far Monkey." She says  
"Please i beg you! This will be fun!" He kneels towards her.  
Tigress sighs "Fine." She has to be sure that this is going to be something safe "You have to accept another rule if you want to do it"  
"Okay I'm fine with that!"  
"I'll give you one hour to find the way home, otherwise I'll bring you back by force"  
Monkey interferes "If you win Mantis will delete that from your card, but if you lose…you have to my chores for one week!"  
Everyone looks at him. "What? If he's sure that he will win he won't care about that!"  
"I agree with every new rule, now let's go!" Po cries out!  
"Fine. I'll lift you up and throw you as far as possible from here. Hope you're ready." Crane says  
"Go Crane! To the victory!" Po shouts when Crane throws him away.

After 10 minutes of running Tigress reaches Po. She's surrounded by mountains and a dense forest. For Po will be impossible to find the way back to the palace alone. Tigress marks some trees to help her remember the right way.  
"Are you alright?" She comes closer to him.  
"I'm fine." He starts spinning with his eyes close  
She doesn't understand what he's doing. "Why are you spinning?"  
"I have to be sure! I can't remember where i come from!"  
Tigress sighs "Please do this fast…"  
"Don't worry! I don't even need to open my eyes!" He does some step forward and crashes his face against a tree.  
"Maybe you should open them…"  
He opens it and finds Tigress's mark "Look! This tree is marked! Do you know what this means?!"  
"Oh…well…i guess the challenge is over, too bad, i feel so sad." She thinks sarcastically  
"We have to go to the opposite way!" Po shouts to her.  
Tigress widens her eyes "I'm sorry?" She doesn't understand.  
"Tigress it's obvious! In that direction will find someone, like a village! So we have to go into the opposite way!" Pointing out where the forest becomes even more dense.  
She realizes that this is going to be even more dangerous than she thoughts "Po listen i should tell you that…" Po grabs her with him running towards the wrong direction.  
"I got this! Trust me!" He replies.  
"NO!" She struggles free from him, tries to search that tree again, but she loses it, now she can't remember the right way.  
The panda doesn't understand why she reacts like that "Tigress? Why did you scream like that?"  
She sighs and avoids to reply, it's too late for explaining why "Nothing…just let's go."  
Po continues to lead the way towards the palace, this time Tigress starts to mark the roads already chosen. 20 minutes pass and they were walking in circles.  
"Po can we take another road?" She asks irritated.  
"Uh? But this road is new!"  
"No, it's not."  
"How can you be so sure about that?"  
She throws him against a tree "Check it by yourself!"  
He stands up and sees 5 marks on it. "What is this?"  
"THE TIMES WE TAKE THIS ROAD PO." She shouts.  
He realizes that she tried to help him out with that thing first "It was you back then…"  
"Yes, Po. I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to turn this way"  
He sits on the floor demoralized "They were right. I'm bad at this…"  
She comes closer to him "I don't see the problem in this." She tries to cheer him up "We are a team, it's normal to ask for help."  
"Thanks for trying, but I'm still the one who dragged you into this mess."  
She smiles at him, she doesn't care "As long as we're together, i don't care where we are." She kisses him on the cheek.  
He blushes forgetting everything else "Tigress did you…"  
She blocks him "Po…you don't need to be perfect. Everyone has his own weaknesses and your friends fill the spots where you lack"  
The Panda feels better and stands up again. "Then I'll do what i can to bring you back home safely"  
She shouts back at him irritated "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO BE SAVED!"  
Po laughs at her "I'm sorry i didn't mean that"  
"So…do you have any ideas now?" She asks concerned.  
"I'll try to figure it out where should we go from an higher spot" He climbs the trees.  
"That's good start. You should hurry! You have only 10 minutes left!" She still wants to win the challenge.  
"Do you…still believe?" Po stares at her.  
She doesn't answer, just nods back at him with a smile.  
Po regained his determination thanks to Tigress and from that higher spot he sees the first tree marked by her.  
"I find it! We can do this!" He jumps off the tree and runs back to the palace with Tigress.

At the palace Monkey and Crane were still waiting there.  
"How much time left?" Monkey asks excited to win the challenge.  
"2 minutes…" Crane replies.  
"Yes!" He grins happily  
"Don't you feel guilty? If they won't come back it's your fault!" He scolds him.  
Monkey doesn't see it like a huge problem "And? We will go to search them if that bothers you so much."

Po and Tigress arrive to them, She was perfectly fine, Po instead was panting.  
She speaks for him that he seems dying "Did we make it in time?"  
"We were going to pick you up right now. So…" Monkey was still hoping in Po doing his chores.  
Crane looks at him angry. "Monkey!"  
"OKAY. OKAY. Po you did it." He crosses his arms, nobody will do his daily tasks.  
"WE DID IT!" The Panda shouts using that bit of energy he still has and hugs her in the heat of the moment.  
She blushes "Po! I'm happy for you, but put me down now!"


	3. Pet names

Morning time! Everyone in the palace gather to have the usual breakfast together, but Viper wasn't there yet.  
"This is weird…does Viper still sleeping?" Mantis doesn't even believe what he's saying.  
Tigress usually wakes up Po that he won't ever get up and kicks him off the bed "I'm sorry, i wasn't able to check, i was…busy."  
Po quivers and blushes a bit "I'm sorry" he mumbles to her.  
Monkey seems tired to wait longer "She will show up sooner or later, let's eat!"  
Crane blocks him from starting "Who are you? Po? Nobody will eat until she comes here!"  
"Fine…" He stands up "I'll go to see if she's inside her room, i hate waiting doing nothing" he leaves towards the dorms  
"Viper isn't that girl who loves that much sleeping. I think she's somewhere else" Mantis states.  
Tigress stands up "I'll give a look outside the palace"  
Po blocks her "Let me go in your place please!" He wants to apology for what happens every morning.  
"Oh…okay…we will wait here." She sits down again.

Po leaves and finds Viper outside the palace reading something, a letter? The Panda comes closer to check on her but she seems so absorbed inside that message that even Po with his "stealth mode" was able to catch her unprepared.  
"What are you reading?" He shouts showing up in front of her  
She gets so scared that she jumps "H-Hi Po!" She feels uncomfortable "What are you doing out here?" She hides something behind her "Shouldn't you get breakfast right now?" She was so suspicious that even Po understands it.  
"We were, but without you Crane refuses to begin!" He explains  
"Oh…okay I'll come, but i need to do something first" She pushes him towards the temple "Go! I'll reach you soon!"  
"Is that something related to that letter?" Po asks concerned.  
She panics "NO…" then she corrects herself "I MEAN WHAT LETTER? I DON'T SEE ANY LETTER!"  
"I'm talking about this letter" He shows to her the message that she was holding some seconds ago.  
She widens her eyes, checks if she still has the scroll, she obviously doesn't, she turns again to Po and picks it back from him. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" She seems upset and embarrassed.  
"Why are you so mad?" Po doesn't understand the reason behind it.  
"JUST DON'T READ IT. OKAY?" Viper shouts at him.  
"Oh…" He feels guilty.  
She understands that he already read it all "NO…" She turns completely red "DON'T TELL ANYONE WHAT YOU READ…"  
"Is that so wrong that you and your father send to each other letters?" He wants to know the real reason.  
"It's not that the problem!" She won't tell him the real reason.  
Po thinks about the content again "I don't remember anything to be afraid of inside…he just talks to you and to this dancing little flower that he names sometimes"  
Viper now was dying inside "PLEASE I BEG YOU DON'T SAY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN…"  
He finally realizes who is the flower. "Oh…" then he smiles at her "That's so sweet that your father uses pet names!"  
"It's just…" She sighs, she tells what bothers her "When we are alone, i can still accept that, but in front of the others you can't say such things…it's inappropriate."  
"He's just showing to you his love! Nothing's wrong with that!"  
Viper seems determined to make him understand "Fine…do the same in front of the others towards Tigress!"  
Po gets scared from that "Me, Tigress, doing what?!" He mumbles.  
"You want to prove it, right?" She challenges him.  
He doesn't seem to like it, but accepts it "Okay, I'll do it!"

Po and Viper come back to the others, Monkey was there too right after checking that she wasn't in her room.  
She apologizes "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you wait longer"  
Tigress doesn't care about that, she cares more about if something bad happened "What were you doing?"  
She doesn't know what to say, she was so focused on Po that she forgets to prepare a proper lie.  
The Panda comes to the rescue, rushes towards Tigress, kneels towards her and says "Nothing! My princess!"  
Time seems to stop in that moment. Tigress becomes a statue, Monkey was going to blow, Crane and Mantis wordless, Viper tries to handle her laughter putting the tail towards her mouth.  
Monkey laughs so much that he wants to hear it again "Po could you please repeat? I didn't hear it properly"  
"I said…" He was going to do it again, but Tigress doesn't seem to be ready for another one.  
"Po aren't you hungry?! HAVE SOME DUMPLINGS." She puts in his mouth 5 dumplings.  
Mantis now wants to hear more "Po did you have more nicknames for Tigress?" He chuckles  
Tigress growls at them trying to threat them  
Po swallows and starts again "Yeah of course! I thought about…" He stops because Tigress stands up and leaves. "Wait! Don't you want to hear?" He follows her.

Tigress wants to walk away, to relax and forget what happened, but Po doesn't let her.  
"Please wait! Are you angry for princess? I have plenty of them!" He pulls out a scrolls with pet names "Blossom? Honey? No! This is one it's perfect! Angel!"  
She stops from walking and Po bumps into her falling into the ground "THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM…" She turns at him angry and embarrassed.  
"Why? It's a perfect way to show love to someone!" He says the same thing to her.  
"IT DEPENDS ON WHO YOU DO THAT!" She shouts back  
Po tries another one that seems good for her "Gorgeous?"  
"No! Stop it! Tigress it's perfect! I can accept that you want to call me Ti sometimes, but the others NO. NEVER AGAIN." She hopes he will understand one and for all.  
He feels demoralized "Ok…i get it. You think that we aren't important enough for that" he turns to the opposite side and walks away.  
She feels bad that's not what she means "Po!" She tries to call him back, but he doesn't hear that. "WAIT!" She shouts to him, then she tries her best to say the word she's thinking. Po stops but doesn't turn towards her.  
"What is it?" He mutters.  
She pushes herself so hard that the word comes out like a scream "COME BACK HERE….SNOWFLAKE!"  
He was so happy to hear that "That was THE SWEETEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID TO ME!" He shouts back and turning to her.  
Tigress was so embarrassed, she hides her blushes putting one hand in front of it "And i hope it will be the last one EVER."  
Po understands that she tried and that was enough for him "I guess not everyone needs cute nicknames"


	4. Patching each other up

"Po, stay still. I'm trying to disinfect your wound" Tigress scolds him  
"It's easy to say it!" Po yells "It burns so much!"  
"Handle the pain!" She shouts back him "It's just a scratch!"

It was an unusual moment. After every mission Mantis is the one to check on everyone fixing every wound that the dragon warrior and the five get during fights. Tigress insisted that she wanted to do it this time.

"Do you think it will leave a mark?" He asks concerned to Tigress.  
"This isn't a scar Po, it will soon heal and disappear." She replies. "Can you hand me the bandages?"  
"Yes of course!" He lends it to her, as soon as she raises her hand he notices that she's wounded too. "Tigress! Why didn't you told me!" Pointing under his arm.  
"What?" She looks where he was indicating, she didn't notice too "I'm sorry, I'm so used to this that i didn't even feel it."  
"I don't care!" He cries out "If you want to bandage me, i have to bandage you too!" He insists.  
She feels flattered hearing that, but she still thinks that it's useless "Really…I'm fine!"  
"Tigress!" He tries to call her attention.  
"Nono let me finish…"  
"Tigress…!" He shouts more.  
She gives up "Fine…you win! We'll bandage each other! Is it okay for you now?"  
"TIGRESS!" He yells as hard as he can.  
"What?! Why are you screaming so much?" She finally notices. She was so absorbed thinking about what Po said that she wraps the panda entirely.  
"Look! I'm a mummy" He chuckles trying to move his body inside of it.  
She tries to apologize "I'm sorry, i was over-thinking…"  
"The mummy forgives you!" He laughs even more "If you won't accept that Po fixes you up, maybe you will accept it from this giant mummy!"  
She giggles "Stop being a child!"  
"Your lovely attentions made the pain go away! Now raise your arm!" He waits for her to move.  
Tigress blushes and raises her arm.  
Po pricks the wound several times and checks if Tigress reacts to it.  
"What are you doing? Do it already!" She pushes him.  
"I was seeing if you really don't feel anything!" He explains  
Tigress sighs "I feel pain like everyone!"  
"But your face doesn't show it at all!"  
"That doesn't mean I'm unbreakable…"  
"Tell me one then!" Po seems curious to know now.  
She turns completely red. "I can't…" Tigress thinks something that she can't say to him.  
"Why? Is it embarrassing?"  
"That's not the real reason" She stands up right after Po fixes her arm "Excuse me, i have to go" She leaves.  
"Wait!" He tries to call her back "You have to tell me that thing!" He tries to stands up too and follow, but he trips because of the mummy body.

" _Nothing will break me as long as you're with me_ " She thinks walking away.


	5. Hospital visits

(I decided to make two version of this. Po injured\Tigress injured because why not xD)

Tigress Injured

Po rushes towards the room where Tigress is resting. He slams the door with violence and yells at her.  
"Tigress! Are you okay?!"  
Tigress slowly raises her head, she's tired but it doesn't seem like anything dangerous.  
"Po, thanks for coming," she says. "I'm fine. Really. Calm down.  
""What happened?!" Po asks. "And why wasn't I with you!"  
She smiles at the worried panda, mumbling in pain. "Would you mind doing me a favor? These lights are blinding me… can you close the window?"  
"NO, TIGRESS!" Po yells. "YOU CAN'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!" His cries intensify. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE MEEEEE." He picks up Tigress and starts to shake her.  
"What… Po… who told you that I'm dying!?"  
"Oh… you're not dying from a deadly wound made by 1000 bandits?"  
"…And tell me why I should do something like that ALONE."  
"I didn't think about that…" Po mutters. "You know… Monkey said that to me and I was desperate…"  
"Don't worry," Tigress tells him. "I can't die… because I have someone to look after…"  
Po blushes. "This is so embarassing… I thought…"  
"It's okay…" Tigress says. "I'm happy to see how much you care…"

Po Injured

Tigress gently slides the door open and peeks in, searching for Po. She notices him laying on the bed… sleeping? Maybe she shouldn't come inside, and let him sleep… but she has to check if everything is alright. She comes closer.  
"Po…?"  
He slowly opens his eyes. "Uh? Is that you, Tigress?"  
"Yes," she replies. "I'm here. Tell me what happened."  
"Oh… it was horrible! I… I'm probably… I'm probably…"  
"Did they hurt you that much?"  
"Please, Tigress, don't forget me!"  
"What are you saying…?"  
"I can see the lights! I don't want to leave you! Life is unfair!"  
"Po, what the…"  
"Please, Tigress, tell your children and your children's children—"  
"I don't have any child…"  
"—Who… I was. My stories… will become… legends."  
"Po… the doctor said that you just broke your left leg. You can't die from something like that."  
"OH."  
In an awkward moment, Po realizes… "What I have done?  
"He laughs awkwardly. "So… how long should I stay here?"  
"Only one day," Tigress answers. "Mantis is going to come, pick you up and bring you back to the palace."  
"Okay. Okay." The two of them stare at each other wordlessly. "Can you forget what I said?"  
"No. I can't forget how you are made."  
Po is confused. "Is it weird if I don't get it?"  
"No. It's better."


	6. Scars worship

"Do you think i look cooler with this?" Asks Po while touching his cut on his face  
"I always hated the scars" Tigress replies  
"Really? Someone hardcore like would be 100 times awesome then before with it"  
"It's complicated Po…" She was going to leave.  
"No wait Tigress!" He grabs her hand and…notices something under it. She has a hidden scar too. That surprised him and he dropped her hand.  
"That…was the reaction i was talking about" States Tigress still giving the back to him.  
"Tigress…now i understand what you wanted to say and…"  
"No you don't! A cuddly soft Panda won't ever understand what does it mean to be feared from the people!" replies with sadness "Scars will only make things worse…"  
"If people aren't able to go beyond the surface, then they don't deserve someone like you" says Po kindly  
"It is easy to use nice words…when you noticed you moved away" Showing her palm to him  
"I wasn't scared about that! I didn't know you have one…"  
"You're lucky Po…" She comes closer to him "Even if you'll get some scars…your fur is big enough to hide it" She moves Po's fur closer to the cut making it disappear.  
"Then…i'll cut it off." mumbles Po moving the fur away again, he wants that she sees that scar.  
"What…why?" Asks Tigress but she knows what he was going to say…  
"Because i want to show you that i'm right." He states "Maybe only this time but i am" he adds muttering  
"Don't do it Po…don't ruin your face like that…"  
"It will not be a scar to prevent me from seeing who is behind." Says Po worried about her friend.  
Tigress was struck by that phrase…she closes her eyes. Po hugs her…trying to comfort her.  
"I put aside my feelings for so long…that I was forgetting how it felt" She replies.  
Po cheers her up "You have no reason to do it anymore…"  
"Thank you…i needed to hear it."


	7. Making fun of one another

A daily morning based on trainings. This time Tigress asked Po to do a sparring match instead of the usual training session  
"Did you remember when i told you that hardcore is not your style?" Asks Tigress while sparring with the giant panda.  
"Of course i remember!" He replies while trying to land some punches on her…but she was able to block them all.  
Tigress grabs her arm and makes him flip "I still think that" She grins.  
"Well…you are…you are…" He starts to think something to say but nothing came into his mind.  
"What are you doing?" Asks Tigress. He was still laying on the floor staring at her. She starts to feel uncomfortable.  
"Po? Get up and let's continue our fight." She lends her hand to him. He seems lost in thoughts.  
"PO!" She yells. He finally hears her.  
"Uh?!" As he wakes up from a dream. "I'm sorry! I was…" Po mumbles something but nobody hears it.  
"Master. I know that you aren't able to make fun of the others" She teases him "Let's just continue our fight"  
"Don't call me Master…it makes me feel uncomfortable."  
"That's why i did."  
Po after some tries finally breaks through her defense putting her down for some moments. Tigress waits for him to comes closer and pushes him away with a kick.  
"Stop mocking me…i can't focus on the fight!" Says Po panting.  
"This is the point of it. You have to keep your balance in every situation like real kung fu master." She replies.  
"So…did you do this too?" He asks concerned  
"No…i don't" She states "I didn't need it" adds proudly  
Po hearing these words call Monkey. Tigress gets surprised, she didn't know what he wants to do.  
"Something's wrong?" Monkey comes closer.  
"Teach me how to tease Tigress!" He cries out. She widened her eyes hearing that.  
He laughs "Do you really need to know what makes her mad?" She already seems irritated.  
"Please tell me! I tried to…but—" Po mumbles again.  
Monkey shuts him up "Don't worry I'll show you what to do!" he turns to Tigress "You can tell her a lot of things like she doesn't show emotions, she acts like a boy, she's bossy, she fakes to be cold with everyone except for —-" He was counting every single comment on his fingers.  
Tigress turns completely red, she tries to handle her anger so much that she was shaking but she couldn't hold it anymore. Tigress growls at Monkey and starts to chase him down before he finishes that sentence.  
"I'M SORRY TIGRESS! I'M SORRY I SWEAR I WON'T SAY MORE!" He runs away crying.  
"But…that isn't the truth…" Po says "And i couldn't find anything to make her angry because….i love everything about her." He turns red on his face after saying it.  
Tigress stops from chasing Monkey and froze in place after hearing him saying these words.  
" _he will never know that every time he says something like that it's even worst than mocking me_." She thinks staring back at him in an awkward moment.


	8. Sleeping in

That night was the weirdest of all. Tigress was going to sleep, heading towards his room but when she slides the door finds out that inside there was Po instead already sleeping.  
"Po…?" Tigress tries to call him, to wake him up, but she knows well that he wasn't going to wake up. He maybe confused his room for hers, she decides to go to sleep into his room…  
" _I can't feel asleep here…this is not my place…_ " She thinks sighing, she comes up with a better idea. She drags Po's bed inside her room and sleeping inside the same room.  
" _I just need to wake up sooner than usual, bringing his bed back and nobody will notice this_ " She thinks proudly.  
She puts the bed close to Po's one, but there was a little gap between them, she still cares about her personal space, then something unexpected. Po moves his hand from his bed to her placing it right on her chest, it wasn't so heavy, but she felt uncomfortable, she tries to move it a little upwards now it was on her head like if he was patting her.  
" _I guess i can't do more than this…_ " She sighs. While she was trying to sleep, she slowly puts her head closer to his hand, she feels more relaxed then usual.  
" _What if…_ " She stands up again, pushes the bed even closer to fill that gap and moves Po's body to make it look like he was going to hug someone, both hands now laying on her bed. She wraps herself among these huge, softy and cuddly hands for all the night.  
" _I'm going to wake up sooner….and nobody will find out.._." She thinks again before of falling asleep. She overslept that night.

It was morning, Po slowly wakes up and he finds himself hugging Tigress, she was hugging back his arms too. He doesn't understand what was happening.  
" _Why am i sleeping inside Tigress's room, why am i hugging her….WHY I CAN'T REMEMBER…_ " He was panicking inside, he doesn't know what to do. Should he wakes up Tigress?  
" _She seems so happy…and it's the first i see her sleeping like that.._." He thinks. He ends up staring at her until she will wake up.

Tigress after some time wakes up, but she thinks is still early and tries to sleep more, then she turns to Po and notices that he was awake and staring at her. She widens her eyes and jumps off the bed. She is a mixed feelings of anger and embarrassment.  
"No, no Tigress! I can explain, i swear!" The panda cries out trying to save his life for some seconds more.  
She handles every emotions, she really wants to know what he has to say because later he won't be able to do it anymore.  
"Yesterday you were out all the day for an important mission and you told me to wait here, but it takes too much i guess i fall asleep…I DIDN'T MEAN TO HUG YOU IN MY SLEEP I SWEAR!" He apologizes in a desperate way.  
Tigress realizes that he doesn't understand it clearly, he thinks he did it alone, on purpose. He doesn't suspect that she did it. "Fine…I'll accept your apologies, now bring your bed back into your room!" She shouts to him.  
Po rushes outside bringing his bed away still scared about her possibly reaction. "FORGIVE ME. IT WON'T HAPPEN ANYMORE!"  
" _No…don't count too much on that, dragon warrior._ " She thinks while preparing another way to drug him there during the night.


	9. Hugging

Tomorrow is third Po's anniversary, the day when Oogway chose him as the dragon warrior and Tigress…she seems pretty agitated.  
"Viper! Viper!" She calls for her through the entire palace and when she found her, she brings her into her room, shuts the door tight enough hoping nobody will listen to them.  
"Tigress…what's wrong?" She asks concerned "You seems pretty upset"  
"It's because of tomorrow!" She shouts "I don't know what to do!"  
"But what about that thing you were working on?" She questions her friend.  
Tigress points to something on the floor smashed in pieces "When i was finishing that stupid doll i broke it!" She feels so embarrassed to say it, she learned how to handle her own strength when she was a child and that mistake brings dishonor to her and his master.  
"That's what love does! It's natural don't blame yourself!" She consoles her friend  
"This won't help Viper! I have only one day and time's not enough to do something else!" She's literally begging her for a good advice.  
"Tigress listen…you know that Po likes everything in this world, he won't care about what thing you'll give him…"  
"That's the problem! He needs something so unique and special that he won't be happy! He will go crazy for it!" She replies "That's why i thought about an…action figure as he calls it, this was going to be the best gift ever, THEN I RUINED EVERYTHING!" She shouts.  
Viper seems curious to know more about something that she says "Wait…how could you notice that Po shows more or less emotions to different things? I mean he always go crazy for everything…"  
"Then you didn't know him enough!" She simply replies. "You mustn't listen to his voice because he will always scream. You need to look after what he does AFTER." She starts to explain how Po mentality works.  
"If he just shouts well…it's the lower level, normal happiness. If he wants to hug you, cuddle you, or something else congratulation you are on the second level. When he finally shuts himself down without talking you reached the third level, too many emotions too handle so he simply block them all confused on what to do first. The last level is like the third one, but he slowly spoke showing his gratitude to you with an hug or sweet words."  
Viper doesn't believe at what she was hearing. Does she really know all these things about him!? Tigress?! She notices how much she changed in these years since Po arrives and she finally gets the best idea for Tigress. "Tigress! Now i know what you should do!"  
"Really? Then don't make me wait…tell me!"  
"You should hug him!" She simply replies.  
"What? But…it's not special…"  
"It is. Trust me. What he really Po wishes is to see you care about your emotions and this is the best gift you can give him."

That day Po goes as usual to the peach tree where Oogway helped him to realize his destiny. Tigress approaches closer.  
"Po…"  
"Tigress! I didn't see you the whole day! Where have you been? I wanted to share this day with you…" He feels bad about that.  
"I'm sorry if i didn't show up during your party, i needed to do something important…" She tries to apologize lying about the real reason.  
"It's okay, don't worry about it! you're here and we always see each other everyday so…it isn't a problem at all"  
She was going to hug him but….he says something that made her froze in place.  
"It was hard to be there without you…you were the one who deserves this title but then a random guy comes from above and stole it without any reason to do so…"  
She smiles, she feels so happy but at the same time worried, because that thing tortures him from the inside and he probably didn't tell to anyone, except her until now. "You're wrong." she simply replies.  
Po turns to her, he doesn't believe that, she's just saying that to make him happy, to give him satisfaction.  
"You deserve that title."  
"Give me a reason to believe that."  
She doesn't answer, she simply runs to him and hugs him.  
"Do you remember when you hugged him in Gongmen city? That was the best gift someone could've ever gave to him." Viper's words echoed in her mind in that moment.  
"It won't be the same, i can't manipulate my own emotions Viper…"  
"You don't need to control yourself, you just need a reason to do it…"  
Now she understands what Viper meant with that.  
"When you appeared in my life, everything changed Po, even me!" She shouts. "That's why i tell you that you really deserve that title, you really are the dragon warrior."  
"I don't care about that title, i can throw it away for you, without thinking twice." He hugs back Tigress.

The wind howls and makes fall petals from the peach tree, these petals were now dancing around these two hugging.  
"This is my gift for you Po." Tigress finally states.  
"I could not wish for anything better"  
"Please don't let me go, never…." They both think hanging there in that perfect position. Tigress wrapping her arms around his neck and Po wrapping his arm around his body.


	10. Watching the other sleeping

_Little note : every sentence here it's always a thought._

Po is a Panda, he loves to sleep, he can't control it, that's why it never happens that he wakes up during the night.  
He usually falls asleep and continues to do that until Tigress doesn't come in and shouts to him to get up. That night he wakes up and he wasn't able to fall asleep anymore…something weird is going on.  
" _Maybe i just need to get something to drink_ " He mumbles half asleep.  
Po as soon as he goes outside his room and walks into the hallway the wood-planks under his feet starts to squeaking, that annoying sound widens his eyes and he wakes him up completely.  
" _I hope nobody will hear that…_ " then he starts to put his feet slowly one after one, but that won't make things better, the plank's creaking was still there, louder and annoying.  
" _That's why i can't walk out of my room in the middle of the night, maybe i should just go back into my room…_ " Po turns around and walks on the same poor wood-plank, but this time it can't handle his weight anymore, it breaks completely, the Panda trips inside of it laying right in front of Tigress's room.  
" _I should check if i wake her up, i messed up again, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!_ " He stands up again and slides the door to her room.  
She was snoring on the bed, Po does a sigh of relief, she was still sleeping.  
" _Okay i should let her sleep._ " Then he closes the door again, but not entirely, he leaves a little gap where he peeks inside, he doesn't know why, but staying there, watching over her, makes him feel better and more relaxed then going to actually sleep.  
Tigress starts to move inside her bed and Po panics thinking that he wakes her up, he slowly walks backwards falling again in that hole he made before and runs away forgetting completely about the loudly noises.  
" _Okay i did enough for all the nights in my entire life, let's go back to the usual night routine_ " he finally falls asleep.

Tigress instead considers it like a merely necessity, she doesn't sleep that much like Po and she wakes up several times during the night, what she does when she wakes up? You probably know.  
" _I feel cold, what's wrong with me in the middle of the night…_ " She thinks, stands up and finds her door open a bit, that's where the wind comes from.  
" _Wait…i remember clearly that i closed it before…_ " Po forgets to close it when he runs away and now she goes outside in the hallway to check for clues.  
She walks in the hallway and finds the hole made by Po there's no mistakes only the Panda could've done that. Something happened to him? She seems worried, he never wakes up during the night.  
" _I watch over you every night, did you find out?!_ " She thinks scared. Tigress opens Po's door but she did it with too much strength and makes a loud sound. Po was there snoring, she wasn't even worried about waking him up, that Panda was unwakeable.  
" _He's sleeping maybe it wasn't him…but it's impossible nobody else is heavy enough to break it…_." She sits on the floor and starts to do what she does every-time she can't sleep. Tigress simply stares at him, contemplating how easy and simple everything seems when he does it. Everything with a big, giant smile, even his snoring seems to be like a little happy song. She curls up into a ball, puts her head above her legs and watches, that helps her thinking and getting away from the reality. Is she imagining something with Po? Who knows.


	11. Drawing each other

"Tigress!" He rushes towards her  
"What's wrong?"  
"I want to show this!" He was running holding a picture "Watch out!" Po trips and fell sliding to Tigress.  
She catches the drawing "Uh?" she looks at it "What is this?"  
The Panda seems upset "don't you see?! It's a drawing!"  
She looks at it again, it was so awful that she can't recognize who is inside of it. "Oh…"  
"Tell me who you see inside of it!" Po asks her excited.  
Tigress widens her eyes, she really can't figure it out, it's really ugly and she continuously looks at him and at the drawing.  
The Panda raises his hands like he wants to say "C'mon, say it."  
She tries to guess "It's you and—"  
"Yes…"  
"—me and—"  
"Go on…"  
"—The rest of the five?"  
"YEAH!" He shouts happy "Did you like it? I wanted to make something different, but it turned out bad…"  
She looks at the drawing again, but this time she seems to appreciate it more, because it symbolizes our big family together. "It's the effort what really means, and i think it's perfect…"  
Po has an idea "Would you like to draw something too?"  
"Me?! Drawing!?" She never did it before "It's not for me…"  
"I know that you never tried!" He insists.  
"No inspiration, I'm sorry" She mumbles an excuse.  
Po lifts her up and brings her with him "I won't hear anything else, just one time!"  
"Where are we going? I can do that everywhere!" She mutters  
"No! I prepared the perfect place for it!" He says proudly.

Po brings Tigress to the peach-tree everything was ready there, he planned it all.  
"A real artist needs a good place with the perfect background and a real model!" He yells to her  
"Maybe model isn't the right word for you…" She chuckles.  
He tries to hide as best as he can that fat belly of yours "That's not funny!"  
"At least don't move…" Tigress says sighing to Po.  
"I'm trying to find the perfect position!" He explains.  
"I'm not an artist, what did you expect from me?" She smiles at him  
"You need to point out how cool i am!" He poses like a hero and his belly bounces making it more funny.  
Tigress grins whispering "The fat hero of China!"  
"Did you say something?" Po peeks towards her  
"I said don't move or i won't even finish this drawing!" She scolds him  
"Okay. Okay. I'll be a statue…" He says

Tigress feels relaxed so much that the brush seems like he's moving on his own. This is the first time she feels that sensation, is it what they call "inspiration?"  
Po notices that she seems so happy, he feels proud, every-time he sees her happy it's an achievement.

She giggles "It's done and it's perfect."  
"I WANT TO SEE IT" He yells running to her.  
"So…am i a great artist?" She asks to him.  
"But…it isn't even close to what i was doing!" He contests.  
"What? You told me to point out how cool you are…i did it" She explains.

She draws Po sitting on the floor with a bowl of dumplings, the right hand inside his mouth completely and the left one was holding another dumpling ready to put in there.  
"This is my cool Panda" She smiles at him.  
He blushes and picks up the drawing "Then…this one deserves to be seen from everyone with that phrase under it. This my cool Panda, from Tigress."  
She goes crazy "NO YOU CAN'T SHOW IT TO EVERYONE" She turns completely red "THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING…"  
Po runs away laughing chased by and angry Tigress.


	12. Having a lazy day together

Early morning, everyone was still sleeping. Monkey wakes up sooner than the others, he was so happy, finally he will see Tigress doing nothing all the day. He rushes to Po's room.  
"PO WAKE UP!" He yells, but no answers.  
He jumps on him trying to wake him up, still nothing.  
"C'mon! I can't believe that you are still snoring!" He walks off.  
"desperate times call for desperate measures" He shouts then he pulls the bed towards him, pushing Po on the floor.  
The Panda mumbles something, he wants to sleep more and he was going to get back inside the bed.  
Monkey tries his last option, he brings a bowl of dumplings and he puts it close to his nose. Po sniffs it and turns towards them with his eyes still closed.  
" _Yeah...good boy, come with me now_ " He thinks running away with the food, Po was behind him chasing the dumplings.  
Monkey slams Tigress's door, throws the dumplings inside. They land right on top of her still sleeping. Po jumps on her.

Tigress wakes up stifling by Po's heavy body. She throws him against the wall, he finally wakes up.  
"What is wrong with you?!" She shouts.  
He doesn't remember anything, even why he was eating dumplings. "Tigress...i don't..."  
Monkey comes inside stopping the Panda from ruining everything "Po! You finally wake up Tigress!" he states.  
"I...did?" He's confused.  
She remembers that promise "If Po will ever do what i do in the morning, i mean waking him up for breakfast then I'll try to do an entire lazy day with him." She cringes so bad...  
He still doesn't remember, but the Panda wants to see a lazy Tigress. "YEAH I DID IT!" He yells "And it took only 2 months" adds embarrassed.  
She knows that Monkey is the one to blame for this, but she can't take back that phrase. "What are we going to do?" She asks.  
"Uh?" Po stares at confused "It's a lazy day! We don't do anything!"  
"Please you don't mean that..." She doesn't want to finish that sentence.  
The Panda finishes for her "We're going to sleep more! Do you like that?"  
"Yay..." She replies sarcastically.  
Monkey brings Po's bed inside Tigress's room "Here. You will sleep together like two lov-"  
"I dare you to finish that phrase." She picks up the bed and slams the door in the Ape's face.

She lays on the bed, but she wasn't sleeping, was she waiting for signal? Po resumes to eat the dumplings Monkey brings from before.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" He states "Here, laying on the bed, doing nothing and now eating too! This is what i can call a real lazy start!"  
"What's so awesome in this?" She doesn't understand "You just waste time when you can go outside, to do something useful, you can explore, meet new people, adventures! What about fighting?" She tries to bring him by her side.  
"I think it's cool" He simply replies.  
"So...will we stop doing nothing?" She insists.  
"No...of course not."  
"But you said..."  
"First lazy lesson. I like these things, all of them, but i can't move my body from this perfect and comfortable position."  
"Are you saying that you know what you're doing is bad, but you'll do it in any case."  
"Exactly."  
"that doesn't make any sense!"  
"For me, it has..." He offers to her some dumplings.  
She refuses "I can't eat in my room..."  
"Of course you can! Who will stop you from it?" He continues to eat.  
"My moral rules!"  
Po snorts "I don't want to force you but...you should enjoy the little life's pleasure!"  
"Like...?"  
"Sleeping!" And he starts to snoring.  
Tigress widens her eyes, did he really fall asleep that fast? She decides to wait for him to wake up again.

3 hours pass, Po wakes up and finds Tigress staring at him, he gets scared and jumps backwards.  
"What-What are you doing?!" He asks still shaking.  
"Me? What you told me to do..." she explains "I'm doing nothing."  
"A creepy way to do it...but it's fine...i guess." He stands up.  
"Is it over?" She asks  
"No! We still have the all day!" He grabs her and rushes into the temple's kitchen.

Po puts Tigress on a chair and he goes to cook something.  
"Do you want to eat more? But before you..."  
"It's not for me! Tigress needs to eat too!" He was preparing some dumplings  
"I won't eat that much Po."  
"You have to! I want to see you doing the dumpling challenge!"  
She cringes hearing that "I have to do...WHAT?!"  
"10 Dumplings! I won't push you that bad! You're just a lazy amateur in training."  
"Who do you call amateur?" She wants to show him now. "Bring it on!"  
Po lends her the bowl filled with dumplings. "Show me what you've got!"  
One, two, tree, four, five, six and seven. She starts to have some problem on the eighth one.  
"Go, on...don't give up!" He encourages her  
Nine.  
"You're almost there...GO FOR IT!"  
Ten.  
He sniffs "I'm so proud of you...NOW EAT THEM ALL!"

Her face was going to blow up, she can't handle anymore dumplings inside her mouth, but she can't throw them up, she accepts his advice even if it's not the best choice.  
"You can do it! I believe in you!"  
 _"Wow...such nice words for just a challenge"_ she thinks trying to swallow them up, that was the first ever, she usually eats...nothing. Compared to what Po eats every single seconds of his life.  
"Do you need to throw up?" He asks concerned noticing that she didn't do it yet.  
She swallows and the sound when the dumplings falls down into her stomach was weird and loud, she feels uncomfortable for that, never happened before.  
"You're great!" He chuckles at her.  
"Is this over now?!" She needs a break.  
"Nooo! I have other projects in my mind!" He states.  
She gives at him a threatening glance.  
"Okay. Okay. Just one last thing, are you fine with that?" He hopes for a yes  
Tigress sighs "Fine, but i won't do anything else!"

He brings into another room, There were two hammocks inside of it.  
"This is your final destination Tigress!" He states proudly.  
"Ehm...do you really want to sleep...MORE?" She asks confused.  
"We aren't going to just SLEEPING. These ones are the best! You will know only when you try!" He puts her inside of one.  
"I don't understand...this is just another way to call a bed...what kind of differences you can find between them..." She says trying to lay on that thing correctly.  
"Shhhh. Don't talk now. Are you comfy enough?" He's waiting for her to start something.  
"I guess I'm fine. What do you want to do?"  
"Close your eyes and clear your mind completely!" He tells her and starts to swinging the hammock.

She doesn't expect that such thing was so good and relaxing, from that moment she doesn't move from there anymore oversleeping all the day, Po was happy, he finds something that Tigress enjoys even if was tiring to push that hammock all the day. At the end it was Tigress's lazy day and only half of it for Po.


	13. Fairytales parodies

**(Warning serious bullshit incoming, this is really stupid, worst parody ever.)**

"Oh no! It's midnight! I have to go!" Tigress runs away from prince Po but climbing down the stairs she loses a shoes.  
"COME BACK!" He tries to chase her "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!" he trips on her shoes rolling all the way down.  
"NO, NO, NO, STOP!" Crane shouts blocking the movie.  
"What?" Po asks "It was perfect!"  
"The prince doesn't fall of the stairs!" He yells at him.  
Tigress goes out from the carriage and comes closer to them "Well…neither Cinderella brings with her giant footprints of her own paws instead of shoes" She handles back that arranged piece of cloth.  
Po laughs thinking about it "It's fun because he won't be hard to find you! You are the only one with huge feet!"  
"I dare you to say that again Panda!"  
"Stop quarreling like an old married couple!" Crane shouts back at them.  
"LIKE WHAT?!" They both reply to him blushing.  
Tigress can't handle all of this anymore "Remember me WHY AM I EVEN DOING THIS?!"  
"Because Po wants to do a live action of a fairytale for the children i thought was a great idea, but without a girl for the princess's role…"  
"WHY NOT VIPER?!" She states  
"We can't fit Viper inside a princess dress…."  
"NO. WAIT. ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I'M GOING TO…"  
"You'll look beautiful in that dress!" Po interrupts her.  
"We can choose another movie if you want…" Crane tries to help her, because she's the only one who can do this.

Po picks up a list with every tail he remembers. "Aladdin?"  
"Monkey said no…I'm sorry" Crane replies.  
"Sleeping Beauty?"  
"I agree with that, i won't do a thing for all the play" Tigress smiles happy  
"Denied." Crane adds  
"The princess and the frog?"  
"You should correct with The princess and the Panda." She mocks him.  
"We haven't the materials for that…"  
"Okay. Okay." Po doesn't know what to do anymore.  
"Give me the this list!" Tigress snatches the paper from the Panda's hands.

Tigress reads Beauty and the Beast script and starts to laughing "Po can't do this."  
"Why?! You think I'm not cool enough for that role?"  
"I think you're too…cuddly for that role and honestly seeing you angry shouting at me? I'll laugh back at you in front of everyone…"

Tigress reads snow white and her face cringes to it.  
"What's the problem about this one now?!" Crane feels like he's wasting time.  
"Are you even asking?!" She shouts at him "I have to sing and Po has to…Po has to…" She wasn't able to finish that sentence.  
"I thought you kissed him already…" He simply replies.  
She wasn't expecting that answer and turns completely red "I CAN'T KISS HIM IN FRONT OF EVERYONE…"  
"YOU. DON'T. NEED. TO DO. A REAL. KISS."  
"IT'S THE GESTURE THAT COUNTS!"  
"Guys! Guys! Calm down! There's no need fight like that! We'll find something!" Po does an useless try, that makes them more upset.  
"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING! NOTHING IS ACCEPTABLE FOR HER!"  
"IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO TALK! YOU'LL JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH ME SUFFER!"  
"SUFFER? REALLY?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS!"  
"GUYS STOP THIS ALREADY!" Po shouts at them shutting them up.

Then both say to him "TELL US WHO'S RIGHT ABOUT ALL OF THIS."  
"Uh…." He can't pick.  
"Say something or i quit." Both add.  
"I have the best idea ever." Po finally finds a solution.  
"That's not what i was waiting to hear." Tigress replies.  
"Would you guys trust me?" The panda asks to them.  
They do an uncertainly nod, but they want to see what's inside his mind.

"Master." Tigress kneels towards Shifu. "I brought you the sword of Shan Yu" She lends to him the gift "And the emperor's medal!" She gives to him that too. "To honor our family."  
The red panda picks and puts them down, then he kneels to her hugging her daughter. "The greatest gift in honor is having you is having you for a daughter."  
It had to be a recitation, but these two made them so realistic, they weren't acting.  
"I've missed you, Tigress."  
"I've missed you too, Master…"

"Is Tigress lives here?" A giant Panda wearing an huge armor asks to Tigress's grandmother.  
The sheep doesn't answer, she points out where he can find her.

The Panda approaches to them. "Honorable Shifu" He sees Tigress showing up behind him "Tigress! You forgot your helmet!" He mumbles "N-No…actually it's your helmet, isn't it?" He lends it to Shifu.  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She grabs the helmet saving him out from that ridiculous situation.  
"Would you like to stay forever!?" The sheep shouts from the back.  
"Dinner…would be great, really!"

"YES…YES…THIS WHOLE THING WAS…GREAT, PERFECT!" Crane wipes off some tears with an handkerchief then he claps his wings happily.


	14. Geeking out over something

(This is even worst then the movie parody)

"Po, we need to talk." Tigress seems serious.  
He's thrilled by that phrase "No, no, wait! I know that sentence." He slowly walks backwards "IT BRINGS PAIN AND SUFFERING!" He yells  
"Po…"  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I was trying to lighten up the situation…"  
"This is important so please listen care…." She stops.  
"ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME?! AREN'T YOU?!" He shouts, laying on the ground crying, then he grabs Tigress's feet "TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG?! I THOUGHT I WAS DOING EVERYTHING PERFECT…"  
"Po…"  
"I GAVE YOU MY LOVE, MY ATTENTIONS, MY LIFE! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?!" He cries even more.  
Tigress looks around hoping nobody's hearing this. "PO…"  
"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! I'LL DO IT!"  
"THEN STOP CRYING AND GET UP FROM THERE. THIS IS RIDICULOUS." She shouts angry.  
He stands up again wiping off his tears "Why do you hate me so much…"  
"I wasn't going to break up with you." She tries to calm him down.  
"Really? But that phrase usually means problem…" He doesn't believe her  
"It's something, not a big problem…" She thinks about it trying to don't make things worse  
"Here it comes, I'll miss you Tigress…."  
"I just wanted to ask you, to handle your emotions." She explains.  
"My…emotions?" He widens his eyes confused  
"Do you really need more examples? I think what happened here was a good one."  
"I'm such a quiet guy! There aren't any more examples!" He states.  
"Are you sure about that?" She looks at him coming closer.

When in the morning we do breakfast  
"HEY GUYS! GOOD MORNING!" He shouts happy

Right before eating  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOW THESE ONES LOOK DELICIOUS!" He yells happy

When you see me, every-time. Not just the first time in the day.  
"TIGRESS! TIGRESS! TIGRESS!" He cries out her name several times until he needs to catch a breath.  
And it gets even worse if i don't say hello back at you in that moment.  
"TIGRESS! I'M HERE! COULD YOU SEE ME? NO…MAYBE LISTEN…BOTH!" He waves his hand from afar trying to get her attention.

When you get into the hall of heroes looking at the SAME EQUIPMENT.  
"TIGRESS LOOK! THIS SWORD HAS A SCRATCH! I REMEMBER THAT YESTERDAY IT WAS CLEAN!" He screams swinging around the sword in Tigress's face.

When WE FIGHT TOO.  
"TIGRESS! LOOK HOW I BEAT THIS GUY UP!"  
"Tigress? Are you looking at me? HEY! HEY! I'M HERE!"  
"PO I'M FIGHTING HOW CAN I LOOK AT YOU…"

"Maybe I was overreacting a bit, but that doesn't mean that i…."  
"Po…yesterday you start to scream about i won't say what when you were inside THE BATHROOM."  
"OKAY, OKAY, THAT WAS REALLY TOO MUCH." He gives up  
"I don't want to change you, but this is excessive." She tries to don't hurt him that bad.  
"I'll keep myself from it, but i want to see you geeking out for something too."  
Tigress never did that, it's impossible to see it. "You're dreaming."

In that moment Viper comes closer, she was looking for them. "Hey guys! You'll never guess who came to visit us today!" She smiles back at them.  
Tigress thinks that wasn't the right time for it now "Viper, listen, we were in the middle of…" She interrupts herself.  
Viper moves herself showing an hidden Lei Lei behind her, she was wearing a new clothes, not a normal clothes. She was wearing Tigress's clothes.  
"Stripy baby!" She calls out for her coming closer.  
Tigress gasps seeing her like that, she was the cutest thing in the world. "YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! COME HERE!" She screams lifting the little Panda girl up between her arms.  
"You did it!" Po states  
Tigress doesn't realize it immediately "I did what?" then she blushes because she was geeking out for the cute cub "It's not what it looks like!"


	15. Teaching each other something

(I never thought to say this… **BUT** this is a **SEQUEL**. I can't believe it, i write bullshit then i make even Sequels. BTW to enjoy this properly you should readTiPo #9 Hugging and TiPo #11 Drawing each other, both short scrabbles like this one, so fear not and have fun!)

Tigress has always been a tidy and clean person. She was cleaning her room as usual, when during her common chores a broken doll comes out from her stuff.  
" _Oh…i remember this one_." She thinks grabbing the doll that should resemble Po, but not anymore.  
That was her gift for him, but things turned out bad and she broke it.  
" _I completely forgot about it…maybe I'll be able to fix it._ " She suspends her chores for a little break, she grabs a chair, some tools and her little quest to fix the doll begins.

"Tigress! Are you done with your chores?" Po says to her walking inside.  
"PO?!" She hides as fast as she can the doll to avoid that he notices it "I'm fine! No..i mean almost! Wait outside!"  
"Are you sure about that?" He was suspicious.  
She tries to change topic "Tell me about that Kai's doll you were working on!"  
His face lights up when she asked him "It's almost done! YOU NEED TO SEE IT!" He pulls her with him into his room.

Po puts in front of her his entire collection, it was a lot bigger than the last she saw it.  
"Where's Kai?"  
"I putted it into a box, i was waiting to do the last things." He pulls him out from it.  
"Oh…you need to color him." It was just a wooden figure for now.  
"That's why i called you! When i saw how good you are at drawing…i thought maybe we can do something together…i mean if you want…if this isn't a dumb thing for you…" He asks shyly.  
She smiles "Lend me some brushes. It's time to work."

"Give me your hand" Tigress asks to him.  
Po does what she asked, but he doesn't know why.  
"I'll show you how to do it, maybe with some drawing lessons, what do you think?" She's having fun.  
"Really?!" He screams happy "You don't know how much i want to learn!"  
"Let me guide you…" She gives the brush to him and with a perfect delicate touch she leads him.  
"I'm happy that you finally found an hobby…" He states while working.  
She loses all the focus blushing and drops his hand that ruins a bit the action figure. "OH NO…I'M SORRY PO…"  
"Ehy…it's fine!" He knows that he's the one to blame for that "You are so graceful and delicate you wouldn't be able to break it!" He jokes about it.  
She remembers that doll she did and now she won't show him anymore…it will ruin everything.

After 10 minutes of work almost everything was complete, but Po notices that something happened in that time, because she doesn't seem relaxed anymore…she was bothered again.  
"Tigress thank you for your help…is there anything i can do for you?" He asks concerned.  
She completely ignores that question and pulls back another one "Do you see how good is it now your action figure? And wow you used real iron for the little weapons! That's really cool."  
"Tigress…" Po wants to know what's wrong.  
She feels more stressed "No…" Answering to his question "I don't need anything. I'm perfectly fine!"  
"Tell me the problem." He states.  
"Okay, okay! A little bunny did this." She shows the broken doll "She was so happy to give it to you, but she breaks it and now it's ruined."  
"A little bunny. Uh?" He doesn't believe that, he knows who's the real owner, but if she doesn't want to admit it, he's fine with that.  
"Would you like to fix it with me?" She adds trying to handle every single emotion inside.  
"You should tell to this BUNNY that this action figure it's pretty good. Yo..She wanted to a Po's figure with my Chi clothes and staff. This is an amazing piece of work."  
She hides a blush "She was such a mess, it was the perfect gift for you and she destroyed it like nothing!"  
"I still think this bunny can be graceful and delicate." He adds showing her how to fix it.  
"Here…this is the head who come off back then that moment"  
"This one also it's pretty good. This little one it's a real artist. Did she was looking at me during my work?"  
She blushes even more "She tried to learn from the best…"

The doll was now complete, he hands it back to her. "You should take this and bring it back to her."  
"No, why? It was for you…"  
"I know….but…" He sighs "You shouldn't forget that these action figures can't replace real people. You will always be more important than them." He smiles at her.  
She feels so dumb, she messed up things even worse "I'm sorry, i didn't want to give you that idea…"  
"Look…i have a better idea." He lends to her another doll.  
"But this is…"  
"It's you. A newer one. I dressed you up like me inside the spirit realm. I think that clothes suits better on you than me. I'll keep yours uh…i mean the bunny one."  
She feels satisfied now, she picks up the action figure and kisses him on the cheek "Thank you. This is from the bunny." Then she leaves.  
"Wow…the bunny knows how to kiss i have to say that…" He stares at Tigress's doll.


	16. Needing each other

(Angst incoming…sorry. Maybe i messed up a bit, but in the end i cried xD)

Tigress was at the pool of sacred tears, the peach wasn't her place anymore. Mantis was with her, she seems demoralized about something indescribable.

"Why am i feeling so weird…"  
"Because you deserve more than him."  
"You think?" She seems to agree.  
"No…that's what you think." He precises  
"I should be…upset?"  
"These are your feelings Tigress, you need to talk for yourself first." The little bug leaves behind a confused girl.

Two months passed since that conversation happened. Tigress started to feel…out of position, something wasn't working anymore. Every-time she saw Po, she felt…weird. It was a strange sensation…never happened before.  
What is the cause of this? She couldn't tell. It was a torturing feeling impossible to describe. When she saw his dads working with him, when she saw Shifu spending time with him, when she saw that now Po was the new leader…of the five. She felt…empty.  
She won't admit it, never in her life. She loves him, She's happy for all the wonderful things happened to him, but…she's losing everything. Everything she worked for…it's going to disappear. She tried. She really tried her best to ignore all of this, to stay the same, but over time  
she started to avoid Po. He tried to talk to her, to ask what was the problem, but she won't talk. She still thinks that her reasons are selfish and unfair. Po can't handle this situation anymore, he needs to know.

"Tigress."  
"I told you to leave me alone."  
"I can't do that anymore. Tell me the truth. Now." He tries to act tough, it's the only thing he didn't try.  
"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?!" She cracks, her feelings starts to get outside, nobody can hold them inside for so long.  
"Because i love you…" He notices that she's getting upset, he gives up his first idea and tries to calm her down.  
"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE…YOU JUST WISH TO FIX THIS THING THAT'S CAUSING YOU SO MUCH PROBLEMS…" She's going rampage.  
"What?! You know me! I wouldn't do that!"  
"That's the problem. You know so much yourself, EVERYTHING. What about me? I'm…nobody."  
"What are you talking about…" He feels like she's holding some kind of a grudge against him.  
"You achieved everything…in such a short time. You learned kung fu, you learned about your past, you saved China…trice."  
"You're talking like you weren't there helping me…we did this together!" He tries to cheer her up.  
But that makes her even more upset. "NO…THAT IS WRONG TOO. YOU DID THAT ALONE, AGAIN."  
"Without you i wasn't able to…"  
"LIE. ANYONE IS ABLE TO DO WHAT I DID, I'M NOT….special…"  
"You are special! For me! For Shifu! For the five! You're the best!"  
"No, I'm not, i never was. You have all the attentions, you have the lead, i just wanted more…forget it." She walks away from him.  
Po catches her hand "I'm not done yet…"  
"What do you want? I thought you had everything! YOU STOLE MY ENTIRE LIFE!" She screams away that heavy burden she was carrying and right after regretting it. She gasps putting her hands on the mouth then she runs away seeing how much despair was on Po's face.

She was crying. After all these years, she was crying laying on her bed. She did something terrible, but at the same time…right? She doesn't know what to think, what to do, what to feel.  
"I've decided to give up my position." Po's words crossed her room. He was standing outside, he didn't even asked for it. He seems fine outside, but inside he's suffering, he's doing his best to hide it from her.  
"You can't do that just because of me. The entire valley needs you."  
"I can't protect the others if i can't my protect the ones i love the most."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You just need to ignore me, things will soon fixed and forgotten."  
Po now is the one who can't handle this anymore. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU REALLY THINK THAT WE CAN FORGET WHAT HAPPENED?!" He screams showing how much that thing hurted him, tears starts to come off.  
"It's the truth…"  
"YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU ARE IMPORTANT FOR ME, HOW YOUR ROLE IS NECESSARY FOR ME…"  
She stands up from the bed.  
"YOU MADE ME WHO I AM NOW. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! WHO SHOWED ME KUNG FU THE FIRST TIME? YOU. WHO HELPED ME, CARRIED ME AND…BELIEVED IN ME?! YOU, YOU AND YOU."  
She walks towards the door.  
"I NEVER WANTED TO STEAL YOUR LIFE…I WANTED TO BE PART OF IT…"  
She slides the door and seeing him in that awful condition killed her.  
"WHAT YOU NEED? WHAT YOU WISH FOR? YOUR PAST? WHERE DO YOU CAME FROM? BELIEVE ME…IT'S NICE TO FIND OUT…BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW WHERE YOU REALLY BELONG…"  
She just wants to disappear.  
"That is why. I decided to go away. I failed to gave you back what you did for me."  
"STOP…PLEASE…DON'T TALK ANYMORE…" She kneels to him. "I can't listen to this…I AM THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD…I NEVER THOUGHT…" She was sobbing so bad that she can't talk.  
"Don't cry anymore…where is the tough Tigress that i know? Call her back because here i see only a crybaby…" He kneels too towards her trying to wipe off her tears.  
"I'm not that strong as you think…" She stares back at him "Don't you see? I've made a mess just because of my stupid thoughts."  
"That's why I'm doing what you wish for. Soon you'll have everything back."  
"Will you do everything i ask you for?" She asks.  
He nods without replying.  
"Then stay here. Forever with me." She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.  
"Okay…I'll stay but…you have to promise me something."  
"What is it?"  
"Tell me everything…no more secrets between us."  
"I'll try to do it…"


End file.
